Dark Fire Attacks
The ability to release/use dark fire to various attacks. Sub-power of Dark Fire Manipulation. Variation of Fire Attacks and Dark Elemental Attacks. Also Called *Dark Fire Projection *Dark Fire Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use dark fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Dark Fire Bolts:' Project dark fire that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Dark Fire Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of dark fire. *'Dark Fire Beam Emission:' Release beams of dark fire. *'Dark Fire Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of dark fire. *'Dark Fire Blast:' Release dark fire over a specific target area. *'Dark Fire Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of dark fire. *'Dark Fire Breath:' Discharge dark fire from the mouth. *'Dark Fire Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Dark Fire Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with dark fire. *'Dark Fire Pillar Projection:' Project dark fire pillars. *'Dark Fire Spike Projection:' Project dark fire spikes. *'Dark Fire Stream Projection:' Create dark fire streams. *'Dark Fire Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of dark fire. *'Dark Fire Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of dark fire that repels everything. *'Dark Flaming Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit dark flames. *'Formulated Dark Fire Blasts:' Release blasts of dark fire in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge dark fire from hands. *'Heat Vision:' Emit dark fire from one's eyes. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of dark fire. *'Omnidirectional Dark Fire Waves:' Send out a wave of dark fire in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of dark fire that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release dark flame blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release dark fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of dark fire. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of dark fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Dark Elemental Attacks *Dark Fire Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Fire Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of fire to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Users can be overpowered by Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. Known Users *Zancrow (Fairy Tail) *Eclipse Leo (Fairy Tail) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) *Hendrickson (The Seven Deadly Sins) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Sayoko Minase (UQ Holder!) *Genshirou Saji (Highschool DxD) *Gamma Akutabi (Zombiepowder.) Gallery File:Itachi_using_Amaterasu.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using the deadly and unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu. Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) mastery over Amaterasu allows him to form versatile weapons out of the flames, including a bow or shield. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) projecting the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power